This invention relates to confectionery products in which solid or semi-solid confectionery masses are provided with a large number of small pockets. These pockets may contain trapped gas, such as air, or liquid, semi-solid or solid materials. Products having air pockets are generally known as aerated confectionery products. This invention also relates to methods for producing such products.